


You Say You Won't Forget

by Gaynin



Series: Sweethearts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Bucky gets one night back in the states after being deployed and there's no one in the world he'd rather spend it with.(Part of a Stucky series but can be read alone)





	You Say You Won't Forget

Bucky was itching to get off the boat, fidgeting with the tie of his army service uniform. He and Steve had plans to meet in this little port town in Virginia but it wasn't a guarantee that Steve would be able to make it down so far from home. His troop was only making a pit stop, to get supplies back to their guys overseas, but they were allotted one night of freedom and oh did Bucky wish to spend it with Steve. It had been so long ago when they'd seen each other off at the shoreline and Bucky had thought of little else but Steve since.

They'd only gotten the chance to lay together once before he was shipped off. It was a desperate union of hands and mouths and Bucky blessedly had Steve's delicate fingers and plush rosy lips burned into his psyche. He yearned for Steve on those cold lonely nights, when he wished he had the smaller man tucked up in his arms. He prayed he'd be seeing him soon.

The boat docked and Bucky fought the urge to stand immediately and run towards the exit. He looked around at all the tired faces of men who missed their sweethearts and told himself if Steve wasn't there he'd thank himself for not running.

Soon they were all shuffled off the boat and Bucky kept on the move, kept his eyes out for the golden mop of hair he'd been missing for months.

Then, at the end of the pier stood Steve in what Bucky knew to be his best suit. A dashing little number that did his width tons of favors. Steve smiled, blushed and ran towards Bucky. 

Bucky received him with open arms and they held each other tight, tighter than just a couple of pals really would but neither of them cared. It was a wonder they could keep from kissing right there by the ocean.

They made it into town huge grins on their faces. Bucky had asked Steve "You hungry?" to which Steve shook his head smiling. Neither was Buck.

Steve took Bucky to the local inn where he had a room waiting "You think of everything Rogers." Bucky said letting himself be lead by the arm up to the room.

Bucky didn't care to look around at the digs before scooping Steve right up into his arms and kissing him soundly on the mouth, once, twice.

"I've missed you somethin' awful Stevie."

"So have I. I'm so glad you're here and you're safe."

"Had to return to my best guy." Bucky said kissing him again.

Soft moaning came from above their heads that broke their kiss, both of them stared up at the ceiling.

"Huh." Bucky said "Looks like I'm not the only lucky fella."

Steve blushed red as a tomato but smiled cheekily "What makes you think you're gettin’ lucky tonight?"

"Already am lucky," Bucky rested his forehead against Steve's "just bein' here with you."

Steve scoffed but let himself be rocked back and forth, swaying to imaginary music.

After a moment Bucky murmured "Course a little sex does a body good."

Steve punched his arm "You're losin' your charm, Barnes."

Bucky laughed and took Steve by the waist whisking him off his feet and onto the bed. Behind his back, Steve's feet worked together to get off his shoes.

"You gonna let me see you, Stevie? Gonna let me look at that body I haven't been able to take my mind off since New York?"

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that? I'm a good Christian boy Buck." Steve smiled coyly.

"You weren't so good and Christian when you were comin' in my hand that one night not too long ago."

Steve dragged his hands through Bucky's hair dislodging his hat, Bucky moved his head into Steve's touch luxuriating in it.

"Far too long ago." Steve whispered.

Another moan came from above.

Buck grinned mischievously "Think we can outdo 'em?"

"Depends on how well you do me."

"Oh I'll do you Rogers, I'll do you like you'll never forget."

Steve bit his lip laughing while Bucky got to work on his suit, pulling off the coat and pushing off the suspenders. Once the top three buttons were loose for him his kissed and sucked at the exposed skin.

"As handsome as you look Buck I want you out of uniform."

Bucky sat back on his haunches and smirked "So you admit I'm handsome."

"You have no proof you have nothing in writing."

Bucky shook his head and peeled himself out of his coat, tie and shirt slowly. To which Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up ya lunk 'fore I fall asleep or die of old age."

Bucky's hands dragged up Steve's thighs to meet at his groin, making his hips buck. 

"'Fore I get my mouth on you again? I don't think so."

One hand came up to unbutton the rest of Steve's shirt while the other undid his fly at the same time. Steve looked up at him incredulous.

"One of my many talents."

Steve shook his head and muttered what sounded suspiciously like the word "pig" under his breath.

Bucky laughed "That's not all I'm good at, wanna see?" he says pulling Steve's pants and briefs down his thighs and taking his cock into his mouth without needing to guide it to him with his hands.

Steve gasped and threw his head back. Bucky went to town bobbing his head and raking his blunted nails up Steve's chest. It was one of Steve's secrets that Bucky uncovered their first night together. Steve liked having his chest touched and played with. Steve buried his hands in Bucky's hair, moaning out much to Buck's delight.

Then suddenly "Stop! Stop Buck!"

Bucky detached his mouth with a filthy wet sound.

"What's wrong Doll? 's it your lungs?"

Steve shook his head, panting nonetheless in an attempt to compose himself. All splayed out on the bed, open shirt, pants still around his knees. He was a beautiful sight.

"N-No I was just hoping this time we could- Hopin' you could... put it inside me."

Bucky's cock jumped almost violently at the suggestion, still trapped in his pants.

Bucky never thought of it as a possibility, but now that Steve was offering Bucky would move heaven and earth to make it happen.

Bucky was up in an instant reaching for his shirt "I'll have to get some supplies but I'll be right back!"

"Bucky." The shy voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

Steve reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small box and a tin.

Bucky smiled dropping his shirt "You think of everything Rogers, and I love ya for it."

Steve laughed.

Bucky got back on the bed and took the rest of Steve's pants off. He kissed his way up from Steve’s balls to his lips and undid his own fly as he went. Soon Bucky's pants were gone and the only item of clothing between the two was the shirt hanging open on Steve's shoulders.

When Steve moved to slip it off Bucky said "Leave it, yas look real good like this Stevie. My own personal pin-up."

Steve scoffed but stopped disrobing. 

Bucky moved down Steve's body laying kisses on his pert nipples and his stomach and thighs before moving south to spread Steve’s cheeks apart with his thumbs until he could see Steve’s little hole. 

“I’ve been.. touching myself.” Steve confessed.

“What?” Bucky asked looking up into Steve’s blue eyes.

“I’ve been touching myself..” Steve breathed “thinking about you.”

Bucky’s gut clenched “Fuck Stevie.” he reached for the tin “Show me.”

Steve got to the tin first and smeared the lubricant on two fingers. Bucky went back to holding Steve apart as Steve dove his slick fingers inside himself with practiced ease and a little sigh.

“This what you do when you’re missin’ me?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded his head, eyes closed.

“God this sight is what’s gonna get me through the nights when I’m missin’ you.”

Steve let out a desperate “mm” and Bucky let his fingers join Steve’s at his hole.

Bucky's fingers were so much bigger than Steve's they both knew, but it didn't stop Steve from removing his fingers and taking two of Buck's, guiding them till they replaced his.

Steve was so hot and tight that Bucky's member gave a throb of desperation, neglected as it had gone for so long. Bucky took himself in hand and squeezed, gliding his fingers in and out of the ripple of Steve's entrance. Bucky didn't know how he was ever gonna be able to think about anything other than Steve's face twisted in pleasure, his cock hard and proud in the air, his thighs spread wide as he allowed himself to be so open for his Buck.

And then came the most erotic thing Bucky ever heard.

Steve's voice wavering yet deep, moaning out "Get in me, Barnes."

Bucky could've come just from that.

Instead, he rolled on a rubber and lined himself up with Steve's precious entrance. He sank inside and they both let out their own desperate sounds of pleasure. Steve's mouth dropping open and staying so, his eyes remaining shut.

"Man you are one lovely sight, Rogers." Bucky said in one rush of air "A fella could get" a pant "addicted to it."

Steve eyes remained closed in plea as he said "You talk too much for a guy gettin' laid."

Bucky barked out a laugh and kissed Steve's cheek, gently pushing himself in and out as he did so.

Steve's "ah!" rang out in their tiny room and Bucky's system was shocked with concern for his best friend, till Steve cried "more!" then all bets were off. Bucky pumped his hips slowly at first then gradually built up to a steady pace that had Steve "ah!"ing with each thrust. Bucky laid kisses all over Steve's face, on the fat of his cheek, atop his open mouth, the birthmark on his jaw, even pushing his hair back to get at his forehead.

"So good, yas feel so good Steve."

Steve grabbed at his ass then, and Bucky had to stop, buried deep as he was in Steve's sweet body to keep from coming on the spot.

"Oh Stevie, warn a fella wouldja?"

"I want on top."

Bucky looked down into Steve's eyes, open for the first time since they started. He couldn't help but nod, obedient to any of Steve's whims at that point. Bucky held Steve by the hips so he wouldn't slip from his heat as he turned them till he was laying on his back and Steve was sitting atop him.

Steve wasted no time lifting himself up only to sit back down on Buck's length balancing himself with his hands on Bucky's hard stomach.

"Oh Steve" Bucky moaned.

Steve responded with a hum and got to work riding Bucky, his face turning red with the effort.

"Please," Bucky said grabbing hold of Steve's hips "allow me, sweetheart."

Before he could protest Bucky bent his knees for stability and lifted Steve up, holding him there as he fucked up into him. Steve held on, one hand on Bucky's stomach the other on his arm and cried out into the open air.

"Say my name Stevie," Bucky slide one arm up to fondle Steve's chest "say it like you do."

"Oh Bucky, oh Buck." Steve exhaled.

"That's it, love the way you say it."

Steve bounced on Bucky's lap and said "Gonna be, walkin' funny, for a week." jostling as he did.

Bucky laughed, feeling the burn in his thighs.

"You and me both." Bucky slowed his thrusts.

Steve huffed "Didn't say stop."

"Not stoppin' baby, just time to switch it up."

He patted Steve on his ass before sitting up, holding him by the waist and rolling them over so they were laying on their sides. Bucky slipped out in the process making them both sigh and Steve held Bucky's face in his hands as he kissed him. Bucky tried to line up with Steve again but it was difficult from their angle.

Steve kissed him again and said "Wait," before turning over in Bucky's arms, effectively being spooned.

"Kay put it back in." Steve said, wriggling his hips.

Bucky bit his lip, lining himself up with Steve and sinking inside with ease. Steve sighed and moved his hips back into Bucky till he bottomed out. Bucky dragged his hand down Steve's leg and hitched it up, spreading him. He began fucking into him in earnest other hand wrapped around Steve's shoulders holding him close. Bucky hooked his chin over Steve's skinny shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Don't stop, don't stop please don't stop." Steve pleaded.

Bucky's eyes squeezed tight knowing to give Steve his way would mean finishing soon. But Steve's guttural moans were too good to give him anything less.

Bucky adjusted his hips and pistoned harder, Steve cried out.

He dropped a hand to Steve's cock, stroking and whispering in his ear "Give it baby, come on, oh yeah that's it, that's it baby." 

He felt Steve tighten up on his cock, a moment later Steve was coming in his hand, tears running down his face. Bucky came with a shout, spilling in the condom, buried inside of Steve. Steve's hand coming up to pet clumsily at Bucky's sweaty hair. Bucky turned Steve's head with his clean hand and kissed him sloppy and tender.

Bucky pressed into Steve tightly, getting himself deep inside Steve, not willing to let go yet.

Steve moaned low and satisfied. His body relaxing fully in Bucky's arms.

Bucky let his breathing slow and said "Think we outdid our neighbors?"

Steve let out a laugh "Yeah you probably did with all your noise."

"Oh yeah sure Mr. Oh please Buck, don't stop Buck."

Steve laughs "Well if I don't give you orders you get lost. A soldier through and through."

"Oh those were orders huh?" Bucky ignores the pang in his chest at the reminder of his station.

"You love it. You love taking my orders."

"That I might pal." he says pulling out slowly, savoring.

Bucky ends up on his back, pulling Steve with him who settles his face against Bucky's neck and jaw, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I miss your stubble." Steve says, rubbing his nose against Bucky's cheek.

"Yeah, I miss home."

"You'll be back someday, and I'll be right there waitin' for you when you do." 

Bucky smiles, small and sad but turned to kiss his Steve soundly, gratefully, knowing the thought of Steve was going to get him through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Comments are always appreciated and replied to! This is part of a series of Stucky fics, take a gander if you please!
> 
> Bonus: Come On Mess Me Up by Cub Sport is my Stucky song (title inspo)


End file.
